Cybernetic-Sweetie-Belle
: ' ' : Cybernetic-Sweetie-Belle (or CSB 'for short) is a drawn-reply ask blog by artist Xodiaq. While it was originally supposed to be nothing more than an adorable ask blog along the lines of Ask Ruby : Pinch and Ask The Pie Sisters, the blog's path at this point is intended to take it's previous use of cuteness, and blend it with the action-packed style of blogs such as Hot Blooded Pinkie Pie and Acetic Rarity. 'Sweetie Belle : CSB revolves primarily around Sweetie Belle, who is about 3 years older than her canon self. The blog follows her adventures as the first cybernetically enhanced pony in her version of Equestria. Despite still being a little filly, she loves adventure, and uses her cybernetics to overcome obstacles she encounters along her way. She's also proven to be a pretty good fighter, especially against Changelings, which the blog has shown her killing one normal drone, as well as an unnamed queen. She also has gotten her cutie mark; a single half note crossed with a screw, symbolizing her singing, as well as her skills with her cybernetics. 'Skills, Weapons and Moves' : Sweetie Belle has several skills, weapons and moves to get her out of trouble when in a pinch. One of her favorite weapons is the H8_Breeder (A reference to brony musician, H8_Seed) which acts as a multi-mode gun that she can attach to her right front hoof. Along with this, she is able to extend her limbs to great lengths, fire laser beams from her front hooves and use rocket boosters in her hind hooves to float and fly (the first of which, she has yet to use so far in the blog). 'Power Spectra' : Along with all of these powers, Sweetie Belle also has the ability to tap into a hidden power called her Power Spectra, which is a concept originally concieved by Alecmadeablog, the mod of Ask Dead Rainbow Dash. Sweetie Belle's Power Spectra gives her cybernetic abilities an extreme boost, as well as increases her already powerful organic abilities. Her magic powers are able to double and even triple their original force, and can make her magic projectiles pierce and tear through virtually anything, whether it be steel, dark matter even the toughest and thickest of diamonds. It is powered by not only the support of her family, friends, and followers, but also by her own Confidence. She needs to be able to believe in herself for her Power Spectra to be at it’s best, after which it becomes heavily devastating, fierce and of course, powerful. Twilight Sparkle : Twilight plays an important role in the blog, as she is the inventor of Sweetie Belle's cybernetics. : Like Sweetie Belle, she is also cybernetically enhanced, and as such is the fourth pony in Equestria to have these enhancements as she previously gave them to Sweetie Belle, Carrot Top and then Surprise before herself. Rarity : While she has yet to appear in front of the camera, Rarity also plays an important role in the blog, as she is Sweetie Belle's official parental guardian. Because of this, her approval was needed before Twilight could give Sweetie Belle her Cybernetic enhancements.